evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadine McNumara
'Nadine McNumara' D. O. B: '3rd April 1981 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Estranged '''Last Known Location: '''Odessa, Texas '''Occupation: '''High School Teacher 'Personality Nadine is a woman who tries to not let her past cloud her present, trying to focus on the positives she fought long and hard to build and resolutely refuses to let the days past ruin life for her and her children. She is patient and protective, truly wishing to see the best in people, and will work hard with them to bring it out. She is not beyond recognising a lost cause, however this realisation leaves her feeling a little hollow, as if she has somehow failed that individual. She has a soul deep distaste for people who are abusive, and tries to encourage any children she teaches away from such actions, even going as far as confronting their parents if she thinks they are the cause. That said she doesn't allow this aspect of her to simply write bullies off, she tries to understand them and groom them from such behaviour until they prove themselves as lost causes to her. As a mother her patience is evident, always finding time to see to her children's needs before letting other concerns consume her. She openly displays her pride in both her children, marvelling how Trent takes it upon himself to help her with Flick and juggle his studies. She is not blind to Trent's troubles at school and it is one of her deepest regrets that she can do little to help him, mainly because he says nothing about them. When he finally does however those people responsible will feel what it is like to be on the outside of her protective umbrella. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Trent McNumara - Son *Felicity McNumara - Daughter 'Significant People:' *Clint McNumara - Estranged Husband 'Story so Far:' Born in the state of Maryland to a very traditional family Nadine received an upbringing that could best be described as conservative. It was a big disappointment to her parents and siblings then that she fell pregnant during her last year at High School at age 17. When they discovered who the father was her parents near enough frog marched the two before a Justice and saw them wed, adamant that their grandchild would not be born out of wedlock. Despite the difficulties of pregnancy Nadine managed to finish High School, however having a child to provide for dampened her dreams of becoming a teacher, especially as her husband proved to be a wash out who couldn't keep a steady job and that duty fell to Nadine. As the years went by her husband became increasingly resentful of his position and at twenty-one Clint turned to drink to escape and his anger, fuelled by the booze only grew and it was not long before he was beating his wife. This arrangement persisted for years until one night Clint came home from the bar with one thing on his mind. He forced himself on his wife, who like usual took the path of least resistance so as not to provoke his ready anger. Nine months later Felicity was born andthe day after she had come home with their daughter Clint, hung-over as usual, beat her for failing to keep the little girl quiet, completely ignoring his screaming at Nadine as the cause of the baby's distress. That night when he went off to the pub to drown his sorrows again Nadine collected the children's paper work, packed a bag of clothes for the three of them and walked out with her children, climbing onto a coach bound to where-ever and riding it to its terminus. She ended up in Odessa, Texas where she contacted her family she only to discover that they disowned her for the act of walking out of her abusive marriage, blaming her for its failings. Devastated by this she gathered the strength that had brought her this far and began to pick up the pieces of her life. Working hard for years to provide for her children and reach for her own dream Nadine finally qualified as a teacher in 2009 and got a job at the local High School where she now works and life as never been better, though the shadow of her marriage looms over her as despite her filing for divorce her husband refuses to sign the papers and it is beginning to look like the issue might have to go to court should she truly wish to win her freedom. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (Civilians)